labelthegardenfandomcom-20200215-history
Sakashita Miyabi
|birthdate = |bloodtype = O |birthplace = |zodiac = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Model |active = 2016 - Present |agency = Nippon Columbia (2016-2019) |labels = Label The Garden (2016-2019) |acts = seeDream, Clef Leaf, Fragrant Drive |group = Fragrant Drive |joined = October 2, 2018 |days = 0 Years, 4 Months, 20 Days |group2 = Clef Leaf |graduated2 = November 25, 2018 |days2 = 1 Year, 11 Months, 2 Days |joined2 = December 23, 2016 |debutsingle = Evergreen |lestsingle = Everlasting First Kiss |height = 157cm |mcolor2 = |joined3 = November 25, 2016 |left3 = December 23, 2016 |days3 = 0 Years, 0 Months, 28 Days |group3 = seeDream |left = February 21, 2019 |blog = Official Blog |twitter = }} Sakashita Miyabi '(坂下雅) is a former singer signed under Label The Garden. She is a former member of Fragrant Drive. She is a former member of Clef Leaf and a former 2nd generation member of SeeDream. She is a current member of the idol group Nankini! Biography Early Life Sakashita was born on February 4, 2002 in Aichi, Japan. 2016 On November 25, Sakashita was announced as a second generation member of SeeDream along with Ihara Kanami and the winners of the Columbia Idol Audition 2016. On December 23 it was announced that Sakashita would debut in Label The Garden's second major label group Clef Leaf along with Kamiya Izumi, Yukishige Nana, Ueno Tsuyuha, Itabashi Kana, and Ihara Kanami."Label The Garden第二弾メジャーデビュー決定！" (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2016-12-23. 2017 On Feburary 8 Sakashita had a birthday celebration during the[[Seven Seeds Vol.7 "Sakashita Miyabi Birthday Party"| ''Seven Seeds Vol.7 "Sakashita Miyabi Birthday Party"]] live. 2018 On February 12, Sakashita celebrated her birthday with a concert titled ''Seven Seeds Vol.29 ～Sakashita Miyabi Birthday Party～''. In May Sakashita and Ihara Kanami had a photoshoot with TOKYO IDOL NET. On October 2, it was announced that Sakashita, along with the other seeDream members and Clef Leaf members, would become a member of Fragrant Drive."#ClefLeaf�� #seeDream��" (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2018-10-02. 2019 On February 3, Sakashita was supposed to celebrate her 17th birthday with a concert titled Seven Seeds Vol.64 ~Sakashita Miyabi Birthday Party~, but it was cancelled due to her having poor physical conditions.https://twitter.com/FD_LTG/status/1090263562532995073 (in Japanese). Official Fragrant Drive Twitter. 2019-01-29. On February 21, it was announced on the official Fragrant Drive twitter that Sakashita had resigned due to a contract violation.https://twitter.com/FD_LTG/status/1098537830005895168 (in Japanese). Official Fragrant Drive Twitter. 02-21-2019. On July 23, it was announced on the Nankini twitter account that Sakashita is a member of the group.https://twitter.com/Nankini2019/status/1153620833333420032 (in Japanese). Nankini Twitter. 2019-07-23. Personal Life Education= As of April 2018 Sakashita is in her second year of high school. When Sakashita joined Label The Garden she was in her third year of middle school. |-|Friendships= The following is a list of friendships Sakashita Miyabi has acquired: *Kamiya Izumi:' she is closest with former Clef Leaf member Kamiya Izumi *'Asahina Ruu:' she is good friends with Shine Fine Movement member Asahina Ruu. *'Ihara Kanami:' she is close friends with Fragrant Drive member Ihara Kanami. *'Itabashi Kana:' she is close friends with Fragrant Drive member Itabashi Kana. Other *'IzuMiyabi''' (いずみやび): is the pairing name of Sakashita and Kamiya Izumi |-|Name Meaning= Sakashita's given name, "Miyabi," means graceful or elegant. Profile Stats= * Name: '''Sakashita Miyabi (坂下雅) * '''Nickname: '''Miyabi (みやび) * '''Birthdate: * Birthplace: '''Aichi, Japan * '''Zodiac Sign: Aquarius * Height: 157cm * Blood Type: O * Label The Garden Status: ''' ** 2016.11.25 Label The Garden Member ** 2019.02.21 Resigned * '''Happi Color: Pink (2018) * LTG Groups ' ** Fragrant Drive (2018-2019) ** Clef Leaf (2016-2018) ** SeeDream (2016) *'Other Groups: ** Nankini (2019-) |-|Q&A= * Hobbies: shopping, running, karaoke. * Favorite Foods: dumplings, kiwi, pineapple. * Special Skill: 47 Prefectures can be applied only by shaping. * Learning Language: English * Favorite Idol Groups: Keyakizaka 46 * Favorite Idols: Matsui Jurina. * Favorite Songs: Aozora ga Chigau. Works Magazines * 2018.04.10 MARQUEE Vol.126 with Asahina Ruu and Katou Marin Trivia * Her special skill is Miyabeam. * She was the first LTG member from Aichi. Honorary Titles See Also * List:Sakashita Miyabi Discography Featured in * Gallery:Sakashita Miyabi * List:Sakashita Miyabi Concert & Event Appearances External Links * Official Twitter * Official Blog * Official Cheerz References Category:Clef Leaf Category:SeeDream Formers Category:People from Aichi Category:2016 Additions Category:February Births Category:Aquarius Category:2002 Births Category:Sakashita Miyabi Category:Blood Type O Category:2nd Generation seeDream Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Pink Member Color Category:Fragrant Drive Category:Fragrant Drive Formers Category:2019 Departures